


Intimate Embrace

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Embrace

The first time that River met Madame Vastra had been when she was alive. 

Madame Vastra seemed to accept that this strange woman who came and went was no longer alive and yet, as they looked at one another they both remembered the first time. 

River had been young the first time they met, young and nervous, barely aware of herself. She had recently changed, married the Doctor and now... now she was here. 

Madame Vastra had drawn the girl inside, lead her to the bedroom, tucked her in and settled to watch over her. She hated the fear in River's eyes and she had no idea why she had reacted so quickly. All the same as she watched River sleep she found herself wondering just how she dared to be so intimate with so young a woman. That had been long before she had met, and fallen for, Jenny Flint.


End file.
